Structural components such as vessels, piping or tubing for carrying fluids such as petroleum products may require protection from fire damage depending on the fluid contained, the material of construction, and the location of the equipment. Conduit for use in containing instrumentation and electrical wirings may also need similar fire protection.
In the prior art, the usual approach for fire protection is to install insulation materials, e.g., polyurethane foam, intumescent coatings, fiberglass, calcium silicate insulation, etc., around the pipe or equipment. Application of an insulative fire-protection layer would help in the event of a fire with the side effect of heat retention within the equipment or piping, which can be beneficial if the intent is to keep the process fluid hot. Composite wrappings, e.g., non-yellowing fiberglass tapes pre-impregnated with a resin, have been used to provide UV protection for equipment and pipes. However, heat retention can be undesirable with the prior art approach, particularly for certain process equipment and under certain operating conditions, e.g., the use of composite materials for carrying process fluids such as petroleum products at high temperatures.
There is a need for an improved design and associated methods to provide protection for structural components from fire exposure, mechanical impact, vibration abrasion, fire exposure, heat damage, ultraviolet light, etc.